Cómo desparasitar a un gato paso a paso
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Heracles tiene que darle la pastilla antiparásitos a uno de sus nuevos gatos, y digamos que es un poco... rebelde. ¿Podrá el poderoso Grecia manejarlo solo? La respuesta es NO. -No pairings-


**Vale, esto es una parida muy grande. Mucho. Me inspiré anoche, cuando cogí de la estantería un libro que ya ni me acordaba de que tenía. _"211 cosas que una chica lista debe_ saber", se llama, de una tal Bunty Cutler. En uno de los apartados se describe paso a paso cómo dar una pastilla anti-parásitos a un gato, sólo que de una manera... peculiar. La última vez que leí dicho apartado, aunque me pareció muy divertido y me partí de risa, aún no conocía Hetalia. Ayer lo vi con otros ojos: inmediatamente visioné a Grecia intentando hacer tragar una pastilla a alguno de sus gatitos. Me entró uno de esos ataques de risa con lágrimas incluidas, que te dejan sin oxígeno y te hacen doler la mandíbula, estaba ya en la cama y tuve que salir al comedor a serenarme. Y me dije: "Tengo que escribir esto".**

**Así que sí, ésa es la explicación de por qué está esta historia aquí. No hay parejas (aunque me confieso muy fan de GreciaxJapón, son demasiado adorables para resistirse), por desgracia. Ya pasaremos a eso más adelante.**

**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. El libro "_211 cosas que una chica lista debe saber_****" pertenece a Bunty Cutler. Espero que encontréis esta pequeña historia divertida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo desparasitar a un gato paso a paso<strong>

Aquel día a Heracles le tocaba dar la pastilla anti-parásitos a algunos de sus gatos. Para la mayoría de sus animales, esto ya era un procedimiento rutinario, ya que llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo con él y habían acabado acostumbrándose a las pastillas. Se les agarraba, se les abría la boca, se les colocaba la pastilla en la parte posterior de la lengua, y con una buena sujeción en el hocico y un masaje en la garganta, se la tragaban en menos de diez segundos.

Sin embargo, Heracles estaba algo inquieto por el inquilino más reciente de su casa. Se llamaba Céfiro y era un joven gato pardo que no tendría mucho más de un año. Lo había encontrado y llevado a su casa apenas una semana antes, y para asegurarse de su buena salud, tenía que darle la pastilla anti-parásitos. Aquella era la primera vez que tendría que tomarla, y Heracles estaba inquieto porque el animal era un tanto, cómo decirlo… rebelde. Tenía mucho carácter, y como no estaba acostumbrado todavía a la compañía humana, no sabía muy bien cómo encajaría el ser obligado a tragarse una cosa extraña y con mal sabor.

Ya había intentado hacérsela comer disfrazada con queso, paté y pescado ahumado, pero por alguna razón siempre se las apañaba para comerse la comida y dejar la pastilla. Pero por el bien del animalito, la ingesta de la medicina no se podía retrasar más. Así que Heracles agarró el frasco de pastillas y se puso a buscar a Céfiro; lo encontró bostezando panza arriba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- Lo siento, amigo – le saludó con una sonrisa soñolienta -, pero es la hora de la pastilla.

Lo cogió del pellejo del cuello y se lo llevó al salón, a pesar de los bufidos incómodos del animal. Heracles se puso cómodo y, antes de que Céfiro se escapara para seguir durmiendo, lo agarró bien bajo su brazo izquierdo; con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, le apretó los carrillos con suavidad para que abriera la boca; en cuanto lo hizo, le introdujo la pastilla en la boca con un movimiento rápido pero suave.

Ahora tenía que tragársela.

* * *

><p>A los treinta segundos, Heracles estaba intentando recuperar la pastilla de debajo del televisor con la ayuda de un tenedor. El primero intento no había dado buen resultado.<p>

- Aquí está… - murmuró cuando sus dedos por fin pudieron volver a sujetar el medicamento perdido. Ahora tenía que sacar a Céfiro de detrás del sofá…

Dos minutos más tarde. Heracles había vuelto a intentar que el gato se tragara la pastilla, con peores resultados incluso. Había tenido que tirar la pastilla llena de saliva de gato a la basura y coger otra nueva. El pobre animal se había refugiado en el dormitorio de su dueño, probablemente en lo más recóndito del hueco de debajo de la cama.

- Vamos, amigo… Sal de ahí… - intentó atraerle con un trozo de salmón ahumado. Tras un rato de persuasión, logró hacerlo salir.

Sintiéndolo por el animalito, Heracles tenía que volverlo a intentar. Volvió a coger al gatito con el brazo izquierdo y, esta vez, le agarró las patas traseras para evitar que saliera corriendo. Volvió a abrirle la boca y a meterle la pastilla empujando con el dedo índice, le cerró la boca y contó interiormente hasta diez, deseando que funcionara.

* * *

><p>No. No funcionó.<p>

Después de desinfectarse varios arañazos en cara y brazos, Heracles había tenido que volver a rescatar la pastilla, en aquella ocasión, de debajo de la librería. Céfiro se había atrincherado en el techo del armario y bufaba como poseído.

Pero Heracles no podía darse por vencido. Era todo por el bien del gato. Y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, él, que no sólo era un hombre joven, fuerte y con buena mano para los gatos, sino que era la personificación de Grecia, estaba siendo vencido por un minino rebelde. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Así que cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

Tras un par de tonos, una voz monótona le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Heracles-san?

- Kiku… necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

- Pero… ¿ahora mismo? – preguntó algo sorprendido el japonés.

- Si es posible, sí – pidió el griego -. Y si puedes, tráete la armadura de samurái, o al menos las protecciones para los brazos… Me temo que vamos a necesitarlas…

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después, Kiku Honda, la personificación de Japón, estaba en casa de Heracles. Había traído las protecciones que le había pedido su amigo sin saber muy bien para qué. Una vez se hubo asegurado bien sus kote en los brazos y sus tekko a cada una de sus manos, pudo por fin ir a preguntarle a Heracles para qué quería todo aquello. El propio Heracles había bajado al sótano y se había puesto una especie de guardabrazos con pinta de antiguos.<p>

- Heracles-san… ¿Para qué tanta protección?

Entonces el griego le explicó la situación, y cómo el pobre Céfiro no se tomaba el anti-parásitos. Kiku incluso alcanzó a oír al animal, que seguía encima del armario y, a juzgar por sus bufidos, no quería bajar.

- Ya veo… - murmuró cuando acabó de escuchar la historia. – Pero es por su bien… Deberíamos seguir intentándolo.

- Por eso te he pedido ayuda – aclaró Heracles -. Yo solo no puedo con él…

- No sé si seré de mucha ayuda, pero colaboraré en lo que me pida, Heracles-san.

Cuando lograron bajar al gato de su refugio, Heracles tenía claro que había que tomar medidas desesperadas. Aquel animal se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, y seguramente ya se veía venir lo que iba a pasar después.

Arrodillado en el suelo, el griego sujetó al gato entre sus rodillas por las patas delanteras y traseras, ignorando sus gruñidos antediluvianos. Aunque aún no estaba convencido de que fuera buena idea, Kiku no tuvo más remedio que abrirle la boca casi por la fuerza y meterle una regla entre las fauces; hizo rodar la pastilla hasta lo más profundo de su boca, sacó la regla y le cerró las mandíbulas inmediatamente después. Heracles se puso a masajearle la garganta con la esperanza de que se tragara la medicina de una buena vez para poder echarse una siesta.

Pero por supuesto que era demasiado desear. El animal se revolvió con tanta fuerza que, en un instante en que pilló a Heracles desprevenido, se soltó las patas y comenzó a arañar a diestro y siniestro; se escapó de entre las rodillas de su dueño y se colgó con toda la fuerza de sus uñas del kimono de su amigo japonés, que gritó de sorpresa y de dolor. Cuando Heracles fue a arrancarlo, Céfiro volvió a revolverse, le arañó en plena mejilla, echó a correr y trepó por las cortinas. A Heracles casi le dolió más eso que el arañazo: esas cortinas se las había regalado Kiku cuando se mudó a su nueva casa.

* * *

><p>Kiku y Heracles habían tenido que darse un respiro de su misión después de aquello, para desinfectar las heridas del griego y para que el gato decidiera descolgarse de las cortinas. Además, necesitaban otra pastilla, ya que aunque en algún momento habían visto a Céfiro escupirla, no habían sido capaces de encontrarla ni mirando bajo la alfombra.<p>

Después de aquel nuevo intento infructuoso, Heracles había decidido tomar medidas aún más drásticas: envolviendo al gato en una enorme toalla hasta que sólo se le veía la cabeza, hizo a Kiku tumbarse encima del animal mientras él intentaba colarle la pastilla en la boca soplándola con una pajita. Mala idea. Céfiro había hecho honor a su nombre y había soplado primero.

Después de leer en el frasco que las pastillas no eran dañinas para los seres humanos, había tenido que hacer gárgaras con lo más fuerte que tenía por casa para quitarse el sabor, a saber, una botella de Ouzo. Fue una suerte tener a mano un licor así, ya que mató casi por completo el regusto amargo de la pastilla; ahora que la había probado, sentía aún más lástima por su pobre animalito… Pero era lo correcto… Tenía que obligarle a tomársela.

Mientras tanto, Kiku estaba limpiando la alfombra. En aquella ocasión, ni él ni su amigo sabían muy bien cómo se las había apañado el gato para escapar de la toalla. El japonés no había podido evitar levantarse del suelo de un salto, asustado, al oír toser a Heracles por la pastilla, y probablemente así había liberado a Céfiro. Pero estaba metido en un bulto tan apretado… Pues bien, de nada había servido: la toalla estaba ahora hecha harapos y un par de ánforas antiguas que Heracles tenía en el salón estaban en ese momento tiradas por el suelo y rotas en vario trozos, en el mejor de los casos. Las pequeñas zarpas del gato habían llegado incluso a su cara en aquella ocasión, y después de haberse desinfectado las nuevas heridas, Kiku recogía el destrozo.

No estaba muy seguro de que sólo dos personas pudieran con aquel gato. Algo tan pequeño y tan salvaje. Hacía falta una solución, y sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de solucionar aquello de manera rápida y eficaz. Todos los presentes corrían el riesgo de salir heridos, pero… situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…

Una vez recogido el estropicio, Kiku sacó su móvil y, rezando para que las cosas no se salieran mucho de madre, llamó a uno de los primeros números de su lista de contactos.

Una voz chillona le respondió:

- ¡Al habla el _hero_!

* * *

><p>Cuando Alfred, la encarnación de los Estados Unidos de América, se plantó en casa de Heracles, el anfitrión en cuestión no pareció muy contento. Ni siquiera Kiku estaba muy seguro, pero quería creer que su amigo rubio solucionaría sus problemas.<p>

Y como aquella tarde el destino parecía obsesionado con que nada saliera bien, por supuesto, Alfred no cumplió exactamente con las expectativas del japonés. Después de muchos esfuerzos y trabajo en equipo para sacar a Céfiro de detrás de la lavadora - ¿cómo demonios se había metido ahí? -, a Alfred no se le había ocurrido otra idea que meter al gato en un armario y trabarle el cuello con las puertas, dejándole la cabeza a la vista. Ni siquiera las quejas de Heracles le habían disuadido. Muy a su pesar, Kiku accedió a mantenerle la boca abierta al animal con una cuchara, mientras el bruto de su amigo americano le apuntaba directamente a dicho agujero, con la pastilla cargada en un tirachinas.

Heracles se tapó los ojos con las manos. Aquello no iba a salir bien…

* * *

><p>No se equivocaba.<p>

Además de que el tiro le había salido mal a Alfred y la pastilla había acabado detrás del armario, aunque nadie entendía cómo, Céfiro se había vuelto a escapar. Mientras Alfred se aplicaba hielo en el verdugón que le había hecho la goma del tirachinas – y aprovechaba para dar un trago a ese licor griego que Heracles se había dejado sobre la encimera -, el castaño en cuestión estaba trepando al roble centenario que crecía en su jardín, intentando convencer a su gato de que bajara. Kiku le observaba desde el suelo.

- Está visto que no vamos a ningún lado… - suspiró, y sacó su teléfono móvil por segunda vez esa tarde. Marcó un número corto y le respondieron enseguida. - ¿Bomberos? Sí, tenemos un problema…

* * *

><p>Ni Kiku ni Heracles se atrevían ya a tomar parte en los acontecimientos. Alfred, por su lado, se había tomado muy en serio su misión y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir que Céfiro se tomara su pastilla.<p>

Lo había atado de patas delanteras y traseras cual cochinillo asado, y lo había amarrado a la pata de la mesa del comedor. El dueño de la criatura y su amigo japonés observaban con impotencia cómo Alfred se acercaba al gato con guantes de jardinero y un casco de moto en la cabeza. El americano metió la pastilla en una cucharada de paté y se la metió en la boca a la fuerza, introduciéndole seguidamente un botellín de agua cuyo contenido le obligó a tragar. Aunque ni Kiku ni Heracles querían mirar, no pudieron evitar hacerlo, y con los ojos como platos, cuando Alfred levantó un puño en el aire con gesto triunfante:

- ¡Sííííí! ¡Se la ha tragado! ¡El _hero_ lo ha conseguido!

Increíble, pero cierto. El gato, que aunque agotado seguía intentando liberarse de las ataduras, no había escupido nada. Había engullido la medicina.

A Heracles casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Lo habían conseguido.

* * *

><p>Después de liberar al gato y dejarle, por fin, irse a dormir en paz, los tres amigos limpiaron la leonera en la que se había convertido el comedor. Bueno… algunos más que otros. Alfred se limitó a ir a investigar la nevera de Heracles y preguntar muy indignado que por qué el griego no tenía hamburguesas en el frigorífico.<p>

Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, por fin salieron a tomar el aire con la satisfacción del trabajo hecho. Simplemente hecho; nadie ha dicho "bien" hecho. Lo habían conseguido, y eso ya era bueno, porque habían pasado por muchas penurias. Heracles y Kiku tenían un par de tiritas en la cara cada uno, y los brazos del griego estaban también llenos de arañazos de sus primeros intentos en solitario. Los tres se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

- Alfred-san, Heracles-san, ¿les apetece un poco de sake en mi casa? – invitó amablemente Kiku. – Para celebrar nuestro éxito.

- Me gustaría mucho – afirmó Heracles, toqueteándose una tirita en su mejilla.

- ¡Bien dicho! ¡Vamos! – exclamó el americano, apoyando la idea.

Y así, se fueron todos a casa de Kiku, a brindar por su éxito con el mejor sake de Japón. Qué demonios… se lo merecían.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Di que sí, claro que se lo merecen.<strong>

**Por cierto, si te ha gustado esto y eres fan de The Legend of Zelda, te sugiero que leas el crossover que está escribiendo mi hermana, entre Hetalia y el videojuego Spirit Tracks (mira en mi perfil). Tengo que hacerle publicidad, que no lo lee casi nadie... ¡Y tiene más planes! ¡Muchos! Tantos que no sé ni si los acabará algún día.**

**¿Review? ¿Por fa? ^^ Si lo haces me harás muy feliz, y si no lo haces, mandaré a Céfiro a por ti.**


End file.
